A ratchet wrench set or kit is widely used by automobile mechanics, craftsman, homewowners, do-it-yourselfers and the like. The kit consists of a conventional ratchet wrench together with a number of sockets, drive extensions and other adapters. The ratchet has a standard square-drive shank or tang (such as 1/4- 3/8- 1/2 inch) for cooperation with a complementary input drive opening or recess in the sockets. The opposite end of each socket is formed with an output drive recess or socket (usually hexagonal) to drive a wide range of nuts or bolt heads.
In certain confined or inaccessible applications, however, it is not possible to use the ratchet wrench, nor is it possible to use a conventional open-end wrench or box wrench. These applications may be found, for example, in automotive repair where special tools are sometimes required. Although pliers or similar grips may sometimes be used to engage the nut, the pliers will usually slip. Besides ruining the nut or bolt head by rounding off its corners, this slipping may cause injury to the user's hand.
The prior art has generally taught the use of a wide variety of adapters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,2l0,742 issued in 1940 discloses an elongated wrench adapter similar to an extension and consisting of an upper hexagonal driving head driven by an offset handle, and a lower hexagonal driving head received within a socket. The upper hexagonal head extends inwardly of the lower hexagonal head (in a radial direction) and is separated therefrom by an intermediate cylindrical pilot or race section. Moreover, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,678 issued in 1961, the socket itself is formed with a hexagonal head for accommodating a flat open-end wrench. Furthermore, an adapter having a hexagonal head formed integrally with a square drive shank or stud is well known in the prior art, as for example, FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,614.
The prior art is further exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,489,696; 1,775,402; 3,269,228; and 3,875,829; and by the following U.S. Pats.: Des. 199,091; Des. 245,395; Des. 255,979; and Des. 261,608. A variety of hexagonal-to-hexagonal adapters (both male-to-male and male-to-female) have been utilized in commercial practices.
However, none of these prior art disclosures and commercial practices show a hexagonal-to-square wrench adapter for facilitating use in a confined area, where a conventional ratchet wrench cannot be used, and wherein the adapter includes a convenient means for subsequently removing the adapter from the wrench socket.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to alleviate the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art by providing an adapter to readily accommodate the driving of a wrench socket in confined or inaccessible areas, where use of a conventional ratchet wrench would be precluded, and wherein means are provided for facilitating an easy removal of the adapter from the wrench socket.
The preferred adapter includes a drive shank having a polygonal cross-section (preferably square) complementary to, and adapted to be received within, the input drive opening of the socket. The adapter further includes a top portion formed integrally with the drive shank at one end thereof and extending laterally therefrom. The plan outline of the top portion of the adapter has a polygonal configuration (preferably hexagonal) for accommodating an open-end wrench or the like. Preferably, the top portion of the adapter is relatively narrow compared to the drive shank, which is elongated.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, the adapter is provided with means to accommodate the insertion of an implement between the adapter and the socket, thereby to facilitate a convenient removal of the adapter from the socket.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.